


The Tale of The Magic Shop

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: Ever heard the tale of The Magic Shop?Completed: 3/1/2020





	The Tale of The Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on March 1st, 2020. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

Nestled deep within the forest looms a quaint and small shop with infinite rooms.

With purple lights and floating candles, magic surrounds the shop that was once in shambles.

The Magic Shop, so dearly named, with all sorts of magic untamed.

Everything you could ever imagine for sale, fixing all your problems without needing to wail!

Potions and brews fill the racks while scrolls and stones are displayed in packs,

Everything you could wish for is at The Magic Shop, with only the small price of your hand chopped off!

Oh but if the price is too large no need to worry, for The Magic Shop owner is in no hurry.

Limbs and hearts are equal to trade, no need to fear over just when exactly the deal is made.

10, 20, or 30 years from now, the Shop owner will take any time, since your soul is now bound.

To search for The Magic Shop you need true desperation, such that you'll be willing to give into the smallest temptation.

But no need to feel scared or ill, The Magic Shop can offer quite the deal!

Enough supplies to rebuild a kingdom, but only if you're willing to fall pray and victim,

To the Shop owner's blade and knife, he'll hunt you down no matter the price.

So make sure that while on your search, you're willing to pay and quench his thirst,

Because if you don't he'll hunt and slice, as your life is nothing to him but a simple roll of the dice.


End file.
